


Wounds

by MulderScully



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drug Use, Jealousy, M/M, Mpreg, Pain, Rape, Suicide Attempt, disapproval
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-10
Updated: 2014-03-28
Packaged: 2018-01-15 07:14:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 14,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1296157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MulderScully/pseuds/MulderScully
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Isaac confesses his love to Scott,but Scott turns him down.Isaac tries to cope up and move on,but Peter seems to have something else in his mind,which leads Scott to do something which he will regret forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. confession

"I love you."

"What???????????  Are you serious? "

"Are you listening to my heart?"

"Oh my God,that was what you were lying about all the time . I.....I...thought............."

Scott was confused.For the past few weeks ,Isaac seemed to be very uncomfortable around him ,and whenever he asked he got replies like "nothing" or "just tired".

He got a little idea that something is wrong with him but he didn't think anywhere near about Isaac loving him.He knew that he liked him and had a little crush on him (according to Stiles) and even Scott liked him but they are teenagers right,they are not supposed to be perfectly confident about their love choices. When Scott was with Allison ,he thought she would be the girl wearing veil for him,but after the Kanima and Darach,they grew apart.So today when he sat with Allison on lunch table and started talking to her, Isaac seemed to give of a peculiar smell,one which resembled burnt leaves,and when Scott and Allison stared at each other for a long time while passing the water,Isaac jolted up from the table and went away.

And then after lunch,he tried to find him,but looked like he already went home without him.

_Fuck.......   Isaac ,what's going on with you?_

That's when Scott decided to confront Isaac

"What's wrong with you Isaac? You didn't even tell me you went home,I was worried sick",Isaac was sitting on his bed in guest room.

"I..... uh .....I wasn't feeling well",Isaac looked at the floor.

"Stop lying Isaac......what happened?.....you can tell me you know.....are you okay?",Scott moved closer to him.

"Stop it.......please ....." , Isaac closed his eyes ,his heart rate seemed to become uneven,but he knows he can't take it anymore.He can't hide it now.

"What..... what did I do?",Scott was feeling irritated now,he was trying to make things right but his every move was making situations worse.

"Do you like me?...."Isaac asked him without looking into his eyes.

"Of course ,I do...... I ...uh ....what do you mean?",Scott was thinking that they are still talking about the teenage immature crush over each other.

"I love you",Isaac whispered in his lowest voice,he still hasn't open his eyes,maybe afraid of facing Scott's reaction,he couldnt bear the face he loves to frown or disgust him.

"WHAT ???? are you serious? ",Scott tried hard not to yell,standing up from the bed.

"Are you listening to my heart beat?",Isaac looked up to him,he was breathing heavily ,and his heartbeat....well right now even without wolf hearing ,it was obvious that his heart was pounding in his chest.

"Isaac.....I uh ....you don't know what you are talking about okay........ love is kind of a big deal y'know.....it's just an infatuation ....just because we are always close and live together and....it's...it's not love." Scott started rambling in front of him .He liked Isaac.....no doubt he did but he was definitely not in love with him.

"Who are you exactly talking about.........me or yourself?",Isaac asked.His eyes were almost glassy by the tears which he was trying to hold.

"What do you mean?" Scott's voice got a little angry.

"I mean that I know about how I feel,I told you honestly........and you know it's true as you are a true alpha and you can practically sniff a lie from even afar........ so who are you talking about?",Isaac stood up.

Scott lost all his words and logics after hearing Isaac's question,which was totally right.What he rambled accidently ,were actually his own inner thoughts.

"Are you trying to say that you are only infatuated with me and that too because I live with you 24x7 ? ",Isaac's voice was getting lower and lower.

Scott didn't say anything. Isaac looked at him and tried to force a smile.

"It's okay,I am ..... I am sorry to.... I  uh.... I dont know.",Isaac turned back to his bed.

"Isaac ........I ...uh ",Scott tried to catch his shoulder but he pushed his hands away lightly.

"It's alright.......Scott....if I love you ,it doesn't mean that you have to love me back . . . . . it was just that I was tired of hiding my feelings." Isaac lied down on his bed.

Scott looked at him for a few seconds ,he was still processing what happened.He turned around and closed the guestroom door.

As Isaac heard him leave and go downstairs,he took his blanket over his head.Sure he wouldn't want anyone to know about the tears that were starting to fall.

  


  



	2. Jealous alpha

_Three months later_

It's been three months since that fateful evening.Scott talked to Isaac next morning and assured that they are still friends.But pain was clearly visible on Isaac's face.He was hurting badly.Next day ,he went to jog early than usual.Scott didn't ask why.Somehow Isaac's sadness made him sad too.They tried to be normal,but Isaac seemed to become a little distant.The more he was away,more Scott craved for him to be close.

Then something happened,something which he didn't expect at all.

After three months of hide and seek and cold treatment,Isaac decided to move on(in which Stiles helped a lot).There was no point waiting for a person who doesn't even want him.He started dating Asher,a new student at beacon hills and things started to change.

Isaac sat with Asher during lunch and his classes,Asher even walked him home sometimes,just to spend time with him,and all this bugged Scott big time.He can't figure out why.For first few weeks he didn't mind,but Asher liked him and Isaac seemed to be okay with it,so it all escalated.Now, it was Scott's turn to be uncomfortable.Did he really move on? Scott knew him .....in fact he knew him very well.Isaac is a determined person and doesn't deviate easily.Maybe he did move on..... 

_Realisation struck him like lightning. ......................HE IS JEALOUS._

Scott is jealous because Isaac isn't attached to him like he used to be.Scott knew that he was Isaac's support system,his friend ,his family.....everything.But he never imagined anyone else entering into this scene.He is jealous because he is only his alpha now,not someone he used to love by the core of his heart.Scott's body started heating up and his eyes started to become red.

"Hey , you know Lydia is supposed to have an IQ more.................whoaaaaaaa....buddy ,you okay?", Stiles got distracted by Scott's alpha red eyes.

"I dont know",Scott's voice dripped with anger.

"What happened ......?", Stiles tried to ease him.

"As if you don't know.....you are the one who helped him.",Scott tried to keep his anger down,but his face wasn't doing a good job at it.

"What the hell are you.....wait........",Stiles was getting more and more confused when he tried to put all the pieces together.

"It's about isaac.....right?",Stiles looked at Scott,who refused to meet his gaze.he tried to walk away but Stiles followed him.

"Is helping him out in his hard time such a bad thing?",Stiles was practically yelling now,but Scott didn't answer.He was getting really good at ignoring questions,first he did that to Isaac ,now it's Stiles.

"Why can't you accept that you love him too......enough with the ego man.....", Stiles walked away throwing his hands in the air.

Scott kept standing there,thinking about what Stiles said.

_Scott knew it's not love which is making him furious........ mine.........Isaac is mine..... Scott never imagined that Isaac will leave him.Ever since they discovered the natural tether of alpha beta between them,Scott thought that it's understood.......that Isaac belongs to him...... Isaac felt it even before Scott became an alpha.He submitted instinctively to him........ and that was the real reason behind Scott's anger._


	3. Jeopardy

Scott was sitting with Lydia,Allison and Stiles at the lunch table,but his eyes were looking around for Isaac.He spotted him two tables across,sitting with Asher,talking and smiling.While Stiles rambled about some weird cockroach facts they learned in biology,Scott couldn't help but eavesdropped.

"You have beautiful eyes",Asher said looking at Isaac,almost dreamy.

"Really.........",Isaac chuckled,he clearly struggled with the uneasiness he had with Asher.Even Asher noticed ,when one time he tried to kiss him and Isaac held himself back as if he was doing something wrong.Asher then decided ,that they will take it slow.

"I am not kidding....... your eyes are like blue sapphires,they make me dreamy all the time",Asher rested his head on his hand making a very sleepy face.

"Here ....let me wake you up....",Isaac took the water bottle and threw a little water over him,he jolted up and they started a little water fight.When Asher held him by his wrist ,he stopped,looking directly into his eyes.

Scott was watching all of it,or one can say Scott was bearing all of this.

_Impossible....... he thought ..............Isaac cant be liking him....... seriously he is so cheezy._

Scott's ' _Ultimate denial of Asher symphony_ ' broke when Asher started talking again.

"Just curious....how many people got victimised by these eyes of yours?", Asher asked him teasingly wearing a little playful smirk.

Isaac looked up to Scott,who was pretending not to listen anything.Isaac took a deep breath and said,"no one noticed them before like you did."

Scott felt blood rushing through his spine and travel into his eyes.

"Well,this means I should get a reward..............",Asher smiled on his new achievement.

"What.......",Isaac came out of his trance.

"How about you meet me at that old cafe near your house tonight ...... around 8?",Asher asked.

"Wait ....I uh..... okay......",Isaac replied sheepishly.

Asher's smile immediately transformed in a grin and he kissed Isaac on his cheek.Isaac smiled back and they left the cafeteria.

* * *

 

"What are you doing?Stalking your ex-boyfriend?",Scott almost lost his balance hearing those words.He was standing outside the cafe and inside were Isaac and Asher.

"Nothing that concerns you .....now get the hell away from me?",It was very unlikely that he ran into Peter outside a very little old cafe of Beacon hills.

"Oh Scott Scott Scott....... if you want him, just take him....... it isn't like he going to say no to you,you are his alpha."Peter finished those lines with one of his trademark grins.

"I dont want him........I dont want anything from him...",Scott replied angrily and started to leave.

"Owww ....what the hell man.", Peter held his wrist and in reflex, he accidently made a cut on Scott's arm drawing a little blood.

"Sorry my bad.....I was just saying don't leave......you carry on with your weird _stalk and die_ episode.",saying those horrifically annoying words,he left.

Isaac and Asher seemed to be very busy in talking about lacrosse and other things.Isaac also talked about Mrs.Mccall, how caring she is and how Isaac never wants to hurt her ever. Asher kept on looking at him without even blinking.

"What.......... ?",Isaac asked smiling shyly.

"It's the first time you've talked to me this much.....",Asher was looking at his lips,they started to tremble a little.

Asher moved a little closer to him and Isaac understood what he is upto,only for this time he didn't resist himself,and started moving towards him for a kiss.

"Isaac............. dude what a surprise!!!!! ",both of them suddenly went back to their seats in haste.

"Heyieeee ........Sssscott.... ",Asher looked at Isaac for help,but then carried on....."What are you doing here?"

" Well I came in for a coffee,what about you guys?",Scott looked at Isaac who was clearly unhappy by his interference.

"We came on a date...... do you mind?",Isaac replied in a rough tone, looking away from Scott.

Scott's wolf struggled to get out but he controlled it.

"Whoaaaa .... it's okay Isaac .... we .... we uh.....",Asher was trying to neutralize the situation but Isaac was definitely not in that mood.

"I am sorry ash....... I didn't mean to spoil it...... I will see you tomorrow.",Isaac stood up and started leaving and Scott followed him with sharp footsteps.

Asher kept sitting there in shock,he had a little idea that Scott and Isaac have a little tension,but it was only today that he realised ,it was because of him.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	4. The unforgiven

Scott reached home,pacing faster than Isaac,who in fact left before him.he went inside his room and locked himself walking back and forth, taking his head into his hands.He was angry ,not on Isaac but on himself.He didn't even remember losing control over himself.He was outside the cafe first and then in less than a second he was inside ,facing an unhappy and angry Isaac.

_What took over him................ he was trying to remain rational...... trying hard ....but......_

"Scott.... open up.",Scott can hear Isaac's heart bouncing inside his body.

Scott froze for a second thinking about why Isaac was knocking his door.He stood up to open the door and Isaac rushed inside.

"Explain yourself........",Isaac's eyes were now looking inside him,demanding answers.

"Just leave me alone right now.....",Scott was still looking for the explanation,he himself had no idea why and how he did it.

"What the hell Scott....... you can't ignore this",Isaac started yelling at him which was very unlikely.Mccall house has certain rules,which Melissa expects them to follow ,even in her absence.But Isaac is more than angry today .....he is hurt..... and as Melissa is on her night shift ,he has a chance to question his alpha.

"If you are looking for explanation,I dont have any......"Scott looked away facing the open door of his room.

"Will you stop this please........ what do you want from me ...huh.... first you don't accept me ,my love and now when I am trying to get over you,trying to move on ..you just enter in the scene and jeopardize everything........ brilliant Scott..... just brilliant", Isaac's tears were threatening him to fall but he was not going to cry ,not today,his tears are not this hollow.

Scott kept on looking at the door,slowly he turned back to face Isaac,but his eyes were still darted to the floor,sweat beads all over his body.

"I didn't jeopardize your date,I didnt want to....."

"Then what else you were trying to do .............become a third wheel?",Isaac taunted.

Scott looked up in his eyes,with a subtle expression ,as if nothing was wrong.

".... no..... i wanted to destroy it......completely.",Scott said giving a crooked smile at the corner of his lips.

"What??.......",Isaac's eyes widened with shock.

_This cant be happening.Is Scott for real?_

"You heard me ....... I wanted to ruin it .....so that you will come back to me.......  because .......... YOU BELONG TO ME,ONLY ME",Scott's eyes started to become red.

"I am not a thing Scott...... not an object that you can possess.... for God's sake Scott ,what's gotten into you?.",Isaac's voice was unable to resist the pain he was feeling in his heart.

Scott slowly closed the door behind and started walking towards Isaac ,eyes flashing red.Isaac's eyebrows started to tense and he started walking backwards.

"Sc...Scott.....you ok?",but Scott kept on walking until Isaac's legs hit the side of his bed.

"How could you?............. It was me who did everything for you,I risked my life for you,I treated you to sanity ,and this is how you repay me?"

Isaac became numb ,feeling Scott's words with burning air,Isaac opened his mouth but couldn't say anything.

He unfroze when Scott clenched his wrists and shot him down to the bed.Isaac started to struggle and wolfed out in the process.His yellow eyes met Scott's red,and he gasped in fear.

_His eyes ....... his eyes were red .......of course, he is the alpha, his eyes were red....but not only the iris...his whole eyes were red ,like blood was draining from all his vessels at one place._

Isaac screamed in horror, and Scott pinned his hands on the top of the bed,leaning over Isaac ,he started sniffing him at his neck.

"This isn't you Scott,you are not yourself right now.........let me go....",Isaac's voice crumbled as Scott was giving no reaction to his words.

"Come on Isaac....this what you've always yearned for...... stop struggling.",Scott was smirking,putting his one hand inside Isaac's jeans.

_of course Isaac wanted this....to be with Scott....to be with him forever .....make love......that's right......... LOVE_

But this,this was a nightmare.... Scott's want for him was driven by filthy lust and anger,not with purity of love and trust.

"Get away from me........" Isaac growled in his wolf form but Scott was too strong at the moment,the adrenaline and alpha genes knotted together to make him stronger than ever.

"ISAAACC.........",scott roared and isaac's mouth gaped,his fangs were gone and his eyes were redeemed to normal ,filling with tears.

"Scott ....please don't do this......please uh .....stop.",Isaac's lips started shaking, but he kept on trying to break free.But looked like Scott was only playing till now.He flipped him over to his stomach and locked his hand on his back.When Isaac started to scream,he covered his mouth hard enough to make his cheeks bleed by his claws.

He slipped his jeans down and then Isaac's,still holding his hands in one and pleasuring himself with the other.

Isaac's head started to feel dizzy,he was not able to breath,he bit his lips in fear of what is coming next.

And then suddenly , he felt a sharp pain.He screamed at the top of his voice.Scott was inside him and there was nothing he could do.Not only scott was powerful,but he was also his alpha ,no matter how strong Isaac becomes ,he will never overpower him.

"Aaahhhhh ......Scott..please stop.",he felt something tear inside him,he felt blood running between his legs .His whole body was burning,Scott was clawing into his back by every thrust he made,making Isaac clenching his fingers into fists.His clothes were being ripped and along with it came scratches on his body......wounds from his alpha.

Isaac's screams gave up and he was on the verge on unconsciousness.What he was bearing right now...... he prayed that after passing out ,he never wakes up........never again.


	5. Amnesia wolf

"Night shift ?........",Stiles came out of his jeep at the same time Melissa parked the car in driveway.

Melissa widened her eyes in fatigue,"What are you doing here so early??"

"Aaaaaaaaaaaa...........ss......school stuff y'know" ,Stiles hesitated.

Nope... that's not why he was here.Asher called him last night and told him about what happened.He was worried if Isaac was okay,because he left in anger.Asher knew that Stiles and Isaac are good friends so he called him and asked him to check up on him in the morning.As Asher knew that Scott and Isaac live in the same house ,he didn't want to create another absurd situation.

Melissa and Stiles entered the house and Stiles felt something off.

"It's really quiet......",he looked to Melissa.

"Huh....probably asleep after another long nocturnal battle of video games..... am going in the kitchen ,go wake them up",Melissa walked towards the kitchen.

Video games...... no .....after what happened,there is probably a chance that they didn't even speak to each other last night.

Stiles took weary steps to Scott's room and knocked ,"Yo ....Scotty...."

Still quiet.......Stiles was feeling restless now,he had a feeling that something is not right.

He opened the door........

"Melissaaaaa .....................",Stiles screamed her name in a frightened voice.

"Honey ....what's wrong.........ohhh my Goddd !!!!",Melissa put her both hands on her face when he saw the reason of Stiles' scream.

Isaac laid on Scott's bed,still flipped on his stomach.His face was a mess of dried blood and tears and his one hand was hanging down the bed.There were only shreds of his clothing left on his body and there was blood between his thighs.His mouth gaped open and he was taking hiccups due to breathelessness.

It didn't took long Melissa to understand what situation this was.Stiles was standing ,taking support of the wall,unable to handle all that blood.

Melissa rushed to Isaac's side and took him in her arms,she felt a little relief when she saw he was still breathing.

"Hey honey......wake up.....",Melissa was trying to fight the tears away,because she can't be weak right now.She is the guardian of both of her boys.She has to be strong.

"Scotttt....Scott...",she called but there was no sign of him.

"Where is he ???",she looked upto to Stiles ,who nodded his head innocently.

"Call Deaton......now",she broke Stiles out of his shock by screaming those words.

* * *

 

Scott woke up in the middle of the woods,on the ground with the smell of dry leaves,dirt .....fog .......and Isaac.

"What the hell........",he looked around instinctively so that he can get an idea what he was doing here ,instead of his bedroom.I was walking back home........it's what he remembered last.His temples were throbbing in pain as if he could feel his blood running in his veins.

Getting up ,he buttoned up his shirt ....that's when he saw his hands.

Blood ......there was blood on his fingers and the worse part ,he could smell whose it is.

He started running to his house in full speed.

* * *

 

Stiles was still at the door,but instead of Mccall house, it was Deaton's clinic.He was in a very difficult situation,Isaac was before him .....unconscious and hurt,Scott was missing,he tried calling Derek eleven times on his phone and all he got was his voice mail.Not to mention Asher was texting him continously to know about Isaac.He already called his dad to look for Scott.

Deaton explained Melissa and Stiles that this horrible deed was definitely done by an Alpha,otherwise Isaac would've healed by now.Melissa couldn't stop her tears,her both boys were in trouble.She couldn't get ahold of Scott and Isaac was in no condition to talk.

"Mom......"

Melissa turned to the voice and Stiles automatically moved his head to look Scott.

"Thank God ....you are alright",Melissa hugged him ,but his eyes were locked on Isaac's motionless body.

"What happened....what the hell happened to him..?",he looked over to Stiles ,who threw back a silent 'I have no idea.'

"Where were you?",Deaton asked.

"I don't know.... I must have blacked out or something .....I woke up in the woods,but I was having blood on my hands..... I think I was there when it happened." ,Scott blurted out.

"You don't remember anything.....?",Stiles questioned him.

"Is he okay??? What happened? Why he isn't healing?",Scott asked Deaton with genuine concern and pain in his eyes.

Melissa turned her head to Stiles and Stiles looked back at Deaton,unsure of what to tell him.

"He ....... he was raped last night.",as the words left Deaton's lips, the trio heard a weak whimper coming from Isaac and they turned their faces towards him.

"Isaac,,,,",Melissa carded her hand through his curls and he fluttered his eyes open.

"Me.....huh ...meli.......ah....",Isaac tried to speak but his words got lost between his struggle of breathing and speaking at the same time.

"Shhhhh ....it's okay honey ....you are gonna be alright.",Melissa hugged him and he silently curled himself in her embrace.With tears falling slowly from his eyes,he opened them again and saw Scott standing right in front of him.

Everyone in the room felt shock shudder through them ,when Isaac started screaming after looking at Scott.Melissa tried to hold him.When Scott moved forward to help her,he started shivering and withdrew his body away from him,shifting back in Melissa's arms to be safe.He kept on screaming.

"Stay away from me...... you....uh...you stay aw.... away....",his breathing became uncontrollable and he felt his heart is going to burst.

Scott was trembling himself after seeing Isaac so terrified of him.He jerked back,he can smell fear on Isaac .....and he smelled himself on him.

"You did this....",Stiles came in front of him,his eyes full of tears and disbelief.

"What..... I can't ....I .. I wont.......",Scott kept on taking his steps back.No matter how much he deny,he can smell Isaac's blood on himself,and he was frightened to even think what it meant.

"Scott...?",Melissa looked at her in a devastated state,she will never believe that her boy can do something even near this catastrophic,but the doubt she saw in Scott's eyes was forcing her to think the impossible.She tackled Isaac who was still mumbling Scott to stop,to leave him, to let him go.

Scott turned back and ran as fast as he could ,out of the clinic into the woods again.

 


	6. Big brother

Melissa was sitting in a chair outside the room Isaac was in,folding her both hands over her lips.She kept her eyes closed as if she did it for long,all of it will become a dream and disappear.But this wasn't a dream after all.Isaac's screams echoed in her mind.His countless pleadings to Scott,the fear in his eyes due to his son made her sick.

Stiles came out of the the room and settled besides her,clutching her hands.

Isaac had passed out again after the traumatized encounter with Scott.His physical wounds have healed but emotionally, he was hurt to an extent one could never imagine.Whatever innocence was left unscrapped and untouched by his father is also taken away from him by the person whom he loved by all his heart and soul.

After controlling her tears for a long time,Melissa finally gave up and started crying.Stiles pulled her into his arms,her head rested on his shoulders while Stiles silently comforted her.

"How could he do that to him?,"Melissa asked between her sobs.

"I didn't even know he was capable of this.....",Stiles replied in a hoarse voice.

They both looked inside,Isaac looked so peaceful,but they knew that this peace was actually a dead silence which rests after a war is over ,leaving wounds on everyone and taking away a part of them.

* * *

Scott kept running into the deep forest until his legs gave up.He hit a big stone on the ground and tumbled on the ground with his face on the dirt.

His mind was a bubbling volcano of Isaac's fearful screams.His screams made him understand how much he loves him,because he can feel his pain running to his arteries without even touching him.

_I love you........ it's okay....... you don't have to love me back................STOPPPPPPPPP !!!!!!!!!!!_

All these voices started haunting Scott and a miserable howl brushed the leaves around him.

"I am sorry ..... Isaac I am so sorry........ I am a monster.....",Scott's cries created tremors in the trees,the ground was wet with his tears,and Scott was thankful that they are accepting it,because what he did last night is so disgustingly inhuman that even nature will reject him.

He remembered his mom's eyes,the pain in her voice,the hopelessness on Stiles' face...................he couldn't bear it......

How can I do this........... I don't even remember hurting you...... I .... uh .....I am just an alpha..... a useless alpha who has no control over himself.... not a better son, not a better friend ...... and not a person who deserves anyone's love.

He lifted his head up and saw a lake....... the same lake in which Gerard killed Matt.

He stood up ,maybe it's time that this place witnesses another accident.

_I deserve to die.....no punishment can be enough for me ....._

 He started walking towards the lake and kept on walking until he is submerged in the blues.

* * *

 "Can we talk?",Stiles came to Deaton ,who was examining some papers.

"Yeah,sure",Deaton gestured him to come in by waving his hand.

"Scott said he doesn't remember anything.What does that mean?",Stiles looked right into his eyes.

"All I can say is that it means nothing but it can also mean a hundred of things.", Deaton replied in his usual non threatening and calm voice.

"I don't understand.... Scott was the one with highest level of control......it just doesn't feel right.",although Stiles witnessed everything,his heart was not ready to accept it.He was the only one who knew that Scott loved Isaac more than anything.He maybe jealous and stubborn ,but he won't even dream of doing this to him.

* * *

Scott felt like his head is going to explode.All the water was looking it's way inside him and he was not doing anything to stop it.At least ,this pain stopped the noises he was continously hearing on the ground.He let himself sink deep into the water not opening his mouth to breath,he felt his body going numb to the merciless cold touch of water.

......... and then he felt someone calling his name................. over and over......... practically screaming......they reached to him like low echoing sounds.....he thought that the voices are starting to follow him into the water too.... he prayed it all to be over.

A hand came inside and grabbed his shoulder unsuccessfully,but getting a hold of his shirt instead.It pulled him outside and scott started to feel the cool air hitting him like needles.

"Scott...... Scott......",a voice jolted him awake again and again.

"Derek.......",Scott opened his eyes and found himself in Derek's arms.

"What the hell are you doing? Are you completely out of your mind?",Derek was looking at him with painful eyes.

"Why ??? Why did you save me?.......",Scott couldn't say anything anymore .He had no strength left.

"I heard.......but killing yourself is not the solution.",Derek held his face in between his palms and forced Scott to look at him.

"I didn't...I didn't do it....I don't know what happened.......I dont ..I dont remember anything",as soon as Scott came back to reality ,he started rambling again.

"Look at me ..... LOOK AT ME ",Derek took him face to face.

"I know..... I know that you will never...... I know because I can hear your heart......",Derek looked into his eyes.

He buried Scott's head into his chest tightly and rested his chin on his head.There is no way he could find to comfort him,but he has to do something.......something that will save his little brother from this guilt.

 

 


	7. The real culprit

Stiles was about to leave Deaton's clinic when he saw Derek's car.He practically jumped at it, to tell him all about what happened.What he didn't expect, was to see Scott with him.Derek literally dragged him out of the passenger seat as he was motionless,not aware of what's happening around.

"Why he is wet?",Derek frowned at Stiles ,making him understand that he is being insensitive asking about this and ignoring the fact that Scott is almost in shock.

"He tried to kill himself....",Derek replied.

Stiles opened his mouth but couldn't say anything.He cupped his chin and lifted his face.He looked at Derek and said,"He didn't do it?"

Derek nodded and Stiles released a long breath,closing his eyes tightly,as if he was holding it for so long.

"Someone made him do this ......... and I am gonna make him pay.",Derek replied in a firm voice.

Stiles locked his hands with Scott's and pressed them.Scott looked at him and when he saw that old warmth and care in Stiles' eyes again ,he dipped his head in a slight relief.Stiles kept on holding his hands assuring him that he is here for him.

* * *

It's been a month.Isaac has come back to Mccall house.He wanted to live with Derek for a while,but Derek insisted him to live in the busier part of the city to be safe.Isaac struggled with thought of seeing Scott around all the time.Although it was confirmed ,that it wasn't Scott's fault.Deaton performed some tests and found out that Scott was poisoned by a typical species of wolfsbane called " _Devil's snuff_ ".It is an extreme aphrodisiac used by ancient royal lycan bloodlines.It was used as a drug before sex to achieve some interesting activities.But it's overdose caused many kinds of accidents like self mutilation,murder during sex and of course rape and amnesia too. Deaton gave Scott some kind of antidote to get rid of it from his system.

Derek and Deaton interrogated Scott if anything weird happened that day or he took something accidently ,but Scott denied.But he told them about his little encounter with Peter outside the cafe and how he was pushing him to confront Isaac.He also told them about the scratch he made on his wrist,which made him even more suspicious.It was possible that Peter had poisoned Scott by mixing Devil's snuff in his blood.Derek has been out since in search of Peter but there is no trail.They are also not able to figure out the motive.What would he achieve by making Scott rape Isaac. Stiles was first to explain all of this to Isaac,who just listened to everything.He didn't say anything about it.Then,Melissa tried but the same result.Melissa knew ,that she is the only reason Isaac is still living with them.She is the one who is able to understand that even if Scott is innocent,what happened that night with him is not easy to forget. Scott avoids Isaac all the time,eats in his room and tries to stay away from the house maximum time.Isaac doesn't go to school.Asher kept on texting him last month ,but Isaac never replied.At last ,he stopped with a last text saying,that if he doesn't wanna talk or date him anymore,it's fine and he understands.

* * *

 

Isaac woke up in the middle of the night with an uneasy feeling of nausea.He tossed and turned on his bed being restless.After fifteen minutes,he gave up and went to the kitchen to drink water.

He took the glass,and turned to take support of kitchen slab,meeting with Scott's eyes instead.

Scott shrugged a little,"Uhhh..um ...I came for water."

Isaac nodded slowly .Looking down on the floor,he left taking his glass with himself.When he completely disappeared from Scott's view,Scott put his glass on the slab ...tears in his eyes.Even after a month ,they were not able to look each other in the eye.

"Scott....... you okay?",he wiped his tears fast and turned.

"Yeah mom.......am fine.",Melissa came closer and looked him in the eye,which made Scott to tell the truth immediately.

"It's just .... it's not the same anymore.",Scott looked down resting his hand on the slab.

"Honey....he needs time for this.We are the ones who only imagined it,he is one who actually felt it....... it's not easy for him.",Melissa put her hand on his shoulder.

Scott put his cheeks on her hand and closed his eyes,"sometimes I feel thankful that I don't remember anything .....it gives me a false hope that I can fix it just like before." 

Melissa looked at him with a pitiful look and hugged him.


	8. Good news ?

Isaac again woke up with a feeling of nausea.It's been happening for a while and now he actually vomits in the middle of night sometimes.He left his bed and walked slowly towards the bathroom.He felt a relief when he puked all the dinner out.But that relief made him a little dizzy.He's been feeling weak and down for last few days.First he thought ,it's because of all the stress ,but now it's starting to worry him.

This night was worse than the previous ones.Isaac couldn't sleep even after puking and kept on changing directions on his bed.There was a very unusual feeling in his stomach and he felt cold even inside the blanket.He yearned for warmth,but he couldn't find any.

Melissa was asleep in her room,when she heard a knock.She immediately got out of her blanket and opened the door to find Isaac standing in front of her.

"Honey ....are you alright?",Melissa asked in worry.

"I couldn't sleep...... I am very cold.",Isaac managed to say with chattering teeth.

Melissa took him inside and placed him on her bed ,wrapping her shawl and blanket over him .She took another blanket and enclosed Isaac in her arms to stop his shivering.

But it didn't seem to do much to comfort Isaac who is still in the same state.His breathing was becoming hitched.So, she did something which both of them were avoiding.

"Scott........",she called.Not yelling,because she knows that her son has supernatural hearing.

"What's wrong?",he asked in a slight confusion when he saw the scene before him.

"I think ,I can use a little help here....",Melissa looked at him ,if he knows anything to warm up a teenage hypersensitive cold werewolf.

Scott crawled on the bed and enclosed Isaac from the other side,gripping him even tighter than Melissa.Isaac hesitated a little but then the feeling of comfort seeping through Scott made him selfish.

They stayed like this for an hour,until Isaac stopped shivering and slowly drifted to sleep.When Scott tried to leave,Isaac grabbed his hand in his sleep making him stay there all night.

* * *

"You are going.",Stiles said in a commanding voice.

"Oh come on...... it was the coldest night of the year.Leave it at that.",Isaac replied with a low sound.

"What about the nausea?",he said hesitatingly.

Isaac looked at him in surprise and then quickly looked away.He forgot that there was another werewolf in this house ,who can hear everything.And now, he has to face wrath of Stiles' questions.

"Dude .... how come you didn't tell any of it?.....I may not be a Ph.D in Lycanthropy but I am pretty sure that you guys can't get sick."

Isaac opened his mouth to say something but he was shushed by Stiles telling him ,that they are going to Deaton.

* * *

 

"Did you follow him?",Scott asked Derek, who was standing by the examination table.

"No,I just saw him and ran after him ,but he disappeared in the woods.I followed him through scent and it ended in a small cottage.I think he was living there.",Derek replied.

"Hey Doc.... ",Stiles came in and saw Derek and Scott with him.

Isaac followed him and tried to smile to Derek,who replied with an accepting nod.

"Any luck?",he asked Derek about his search for Peter.Derek and Scott looked at each other as if doing a silent conversation and Derek said,"Not yet.... what bring you guys here?",Derek asked in return.

"Isaac suffered hypothermia last night.He is also feeling nausea for last few days.We are here for a check up.",Isaac looked at Stiles while he was speaking and then dipped his head down.

This time Derek and Deaton looked at each other with a worried look and Scott understood that something is wrong.

They couldn't see Isaac after this for an hour and a half.Deaton was doing several tests and Derek didn't say anything to anyone.Stiles was unable to understand that why everyone is so tense.Is this a major problem?

After few more minutes ,Deaton came with the reports.

"What is it?",Scott asked almost eating the words up in hurry and Isaac shot him a quick glance.

"How did he calm down last night?",Deaton asked Scott."After me and mom enclosed him in our arms.I mean mom was already there but it wasn't helping much,so I joined too.",Scott said everything,not leaving a single detail about Isaac's health,which made Isaac even more uncomfortable.

"Isaac, you are pregnant.....",as those words left Deaton's lips,everyone glanced at him.Isaac stood up in shock and Scott was still thinking that he misheard something,while Derek just closed his eyes as if he knew about it already."

"Doc...?",Stiles looked at him for confirmation.

"Yes...I am sure,all tests a positive.He is already a month along.",Isaac took his head in his hands as if he is going to fall anytime.He looked at Scott,who was even more shocked and scared.He rushed out of the clinic at once,ignoring all the voices calling his name.

 

 

 

* * *

 

 


	9. Stay

"Why didn't you let me leave?",Scott was looking at Deaton like a puppy at his master's mercy.

"You don't understand Scott,it's not the best idea to be with Isaac now.He has enough to deal with.", Deaton tried to talk some sense into him.

"Why..... why not? It's my child too...", Scott met his back to wall with a thud.

"I know..... and that was the reason you were able to warm him up last night.",Scott looked up into his eyes with a slight disbelief.

"Isaac doesn't know but it was you he yearned for last night.The baby was restless in your absence.That's why ,he is suffering from nausea in the middle of the night instead of mornings.",Deaton explained.

"What?.....",that's the only word which came out of Scott.He was not able to handle all these things suddenly.

"Just let Derek talk to him first.He is going to need you and you need to be prepared.He is on the edge Scott.One more slip and we will lose him.",hearing those words,Scott controlled himself at once.Losing Isaac, No...... he can't even think about it.

* * *

 

Derek drove Isaac to Mccall house in silence.He went into his room and sat on his bed,his heart throbbing quickly in his chest.His eyes are unable to focus and he felt like he is going to be sick again.

Derek came in and sat beside him.He had told Isaac about werewolf pregnancy before while training so he knew that it's not what is bugging him.

"Isaac.....",Derek tried to start the talk.But Isaac didn't seem to be very interested in it.

"Isaac ...you need to talk, please you haven't talked to anyone since that night.",it's first time Derek has insisted anyone to do anything.

"Is it wrong that I still love him? I know what he did.......only I do.But every time I see him leaving,why do I feel like to run and stop him from going away?....... I am not good at this Derek.....I am not.... I don't know what's happening...... what am I gonna with this baby when I am not even sure of myself? I don't even know if anything is left between me and Scott ........  I don't .....I don't know." 

Isaac started breathing heavily and Derek moved closer to him.

"Isaac ,do you remember when I told you about this while training?",Isaac nodded his head.

"I told you that it doesn't happen easily.... right?? ",Derek asked.

"Yeah....",Isaac said in a low voice.

"Do you know why?",Derek moved his face towards him.

"Because it can happen only between mates......",Isaac looked at him,making his eyes wider.

"It can't just happen normally.It needs power of a natural bond.",Derek completed his sentence.

"Don't be afraid Isaac......give him a second chance." Isaac kept on looking on the carpet and bit his lips.

* * *

Melissa came into the house in a running mode.Again mighty Stiles just couldn't resist his communication powers and told Melissa about Isaac's pregnancy.

"Isaac......",she didn't even knock the door in hurry.

"Hey......",Isaac was going to ask about her day but her expressions told him,that magic Stiles has already happened.

"Are you okay sweet heart?..... How are you holding up?...... What tests Deaton did? I am not really sure coz, no offence ,he is a vet....... Do you have any pains? and are you feelin.......",Isaac grabbed Melissa by both sides of her hands and shook her a little.

"Melissa ....... breathe....",Isaac was now worried about her more than himself.

"I uh.... I am sorry ...it's just that you are only eighteen and then all of this is little early for you and .......",this time Isaac put his hand on her lips.

"It's okay.... I have you... I have nothing to worry about.",Isaac couldn't figure out what her eyes were saying ,so he slowly removed his hand.

"You will always have me sweet heart.....",Melissa hugged him and whispered,"You'll be a wonderful father."

"Thank you ",Isaac could feel his words getting choked due to an urge to cry.

* * *

Isaac lied on his bed in his room.It's been a long day and he is cold again.There are still some things which he needs to know about his pregnancy.Melissa had put extra blankets in his room today to keep him warm.

"Isaac",it was a voice Isaac wasn't expecting.

"Hey...... ", Isaac replied in almost a whisper.

"Can I .... can I come in?", Isaac nodded and Scott came in.Isaac sat up taking support of the bed and Scott sat near his legs.

"How are you feeling?",Scott asked hesitatingly.

"Uhm....uh m okay.",Isaac said still shivering a little.

"Can I ask you something?",Isaac consented .

"Things will probably never be the same between us........but.......can... can you forgive me?",Scott said looking down on his knees.

Isaac remained silent.He sighed and after a moment he said,"It wasn't your fault............ I just need little time.",Isaac finished this sentence with an uneasy shiver.

Scott stood up and turned towards the door.

"Scott.....",Scott almost slipped hearing his name after a long time from his lips.

"Yeah.....",he didn't turn at him,but Isaac can tell he was smiling.

"Stay..", Isaac said and Scott came back.Wrapping him in his blanket,he crawled to his side and covered him carefully over his blanket with his arms.

 

 


	10. Chocolate chips

"Scott"

"Yeah..."

"You going to school?"

"Ye....ah...",Scott looked at Isaac who was sitting on the couch before television.

"Uh.......ohkayyyy",Isaac replied in a reluctant manner.

"Isaac.......",Scott asked.

"Isaac........",and again ,lifting one of his eyebrows.

"Uhhhmmmmm.....can you bring chocolate chips on the way back home?",Isaac wasn't looking in his eyes.Scott suppressed his giggle.

"We have plenty of those in the kitchen,wait .....let me get them for you.",Scott turned towards the kitchen.

"We had.......",Isaac replied looking down as if he was caught in a theft.

"Oh... okay ...um ...no problem,I'll bring more of those.",Isaac looked up and smiled shyly.

Ever since the discovery of news,Isaac tries to remain happy.Of course, he doesn't want his baby to be like Derek,brooding and frowning all the time,so he remains calm and joyful.He started to show just after a week.A tiny baby bump,proof of life growing inside him.He craved for Scott to be close.He wasn't sure if it's the baby or him.He just wants him to be near.Scott has moved into his room temporarily,as Isaac gets cold every night.Deaton gave both of them a long list of **_dos and do nots_**. Werewolf pregnancies last only for four months and Isaac was thankful for that.He can't keep missing school.Melissa was in another world.All day she keeps on deciding things to be done for the baby and Stiles keeps on reminding Deaton's list over and over to him.Things look normal between Scott and Isaac,but Isaac is still a little distant.He still hesitates telling Scott to do things for him,which he can't due to the pregnancy.On the other hand,Scott tries to be supportive at every step,he keeps a close watch on Isaac's needs and completes them ,even before he tells him.

* * *

 

Isaac was struggling with the seat belt of Melissa's car.Scott was taking him to Deaton for his three month check up and Isaac was trying to fit the belt by loosing it.When the third month started ,Isaac felt like he was a blob.The baby was growing and a swell was developing on his stomach.At the end of third month ,his back ached constantly due to the weight.He started needing help in everything.He couldn't bend,couldn't walk for long,gets easily tired and not to mention his feet were swollen too.Whenever he sat on the couch,he needed one person to make him stand again.Out of all the challenges in his life,being pregnant was the toughest one.

"I feel like a truck....",Isaac gave up with the seat belt.

Scott smiled and started adjusting it for him.His hair smelled like shampoo and lemon grass and Isaac couldnt help himself inhaling it deep.

"Are you ready for it?",Deaton asked both of them.

"Yeah...",Isaac's excitement was glowing in his eyes.Deaton was going to tell them the sex today.

Isaac laid down on the examination table,and Deaton started this weird things with monitors.Isaac was breathing faster.Scott wasn't even blinking,constantly watching the monitor.

After few more minutes ,Deaton finally said,"Got it."..... that's it........ Deaton must really work on his expressions.

Isaac and Scott, both looked at him with eager eyes,waiting for the big announcement.

"It's a girl.",Deaton finished with a smile.

Scott and Isaac gave the world's brightest smiles ever,Scott clutched Isaac's hand and he looked at him.Scott was still looking at the monitor and smiling,Isaac can't explain but he can somehow feel Scott's happiness overflowing.

* * *

 

By the night,Isaac is sure that he is having the most active baby in the werewolf history.That night ,he couldn't sleep and he can't blame all of it on his girl.He can barely contain his excitement.He always wanted a girl,and now he is actually going to have her.Of course ,there is still a month to go,but he is already dreaming of so many things that he wants to do with her.

But, he also can't ignore the fact that her butt is constantly digging into his rib cage ,making it really difficult to breath.When he pushes her smoothly a little below,he can feel her head pressurizing his bladder,and after few seconds ,she is back again to the ribs.

"You don't give up that easy huh......",Isaac tried to sit up but failed.

"Scott....... hey ....",Isaac tapped lightly on his shoulder.

"Hey, you alright?",Scott sat up at once and Isaac felt almost jealous.

"She's targeting the ribs again....can't breathe.I need to sit.",Isaac replied holding his belly between his hands.

Scott guided his hands to his neck and Isaac grabbed it.Then, he put one hand on Isaac's neck and other on his waist to help him up.

He put the pillows behind his back and started massaging his belly to ease him up.

Isaac closed his eyes and mumbled a little thank you.Scott sat close to him.

"Aahh .....",Isaac made a painful moan making Scott worry a little.

"Hey ....what's happening",he grabbed his shoulder.

"Ahhh ......it's okay ...it's just...",Isaac looked into Scott's eyes..maybe he should feel this too,he thought.

Isaac took Scott's hand and put it on his belly and Scott felt his whole body shiver in surprise.

_He felt it.......the little thud from the inside....... the baby was kicking......moving and making Isaac shift a little._

"Huh...... oh my.....",Scott could feel tears coming to his eyes.

"She's strong....",Isaac whispered.

"Huh........ wha.......",Scott couldn't hear.He was so lost. 

"Our girl....... she is strong...",this time Scott heard and immediately looked into Isaac's eyes.Isaac didn't get what happened but, he could see Scott is in some kind of surprise.

"What....??",Isaac asked him,when he kept on staring.

"It's...... it's just.....you said ours.....It's first time you.... you said it was our baby...",Isaac could see the pain in Scott's eyes,he never imagined that Scott was not able to experience his part of fatherhood till now.When he felt his baby alive for the first time,he was more than happy.

Isaac realized what he has to do next.He took his face gently in his hands and pressed their lips together.Scott is crying now,and he doesn't care that he is.

"You taste like chocolate.....",Scott managed to say between the kiss and both of them started laughing,leaving Isaac hiding his face in Scott's chest.He pushed his hand  to the back of the pillow and took out a small packet of chocolate chips.

"And you blame our little girl for playing all night? You are the one giving her sugar rush.",Scott teased him and he slapped his chest in return.

Scott took him again in his arms giving out a slow long breath.He felt happy and now he got Isaac back.....he felt more than happy .......he felt.... COMPLETE.

 

 

* * *

 


	11. The beast is back

"GET AWAY FROM YOUR PHONE OR I SWEAR I'LL THROW IT AWAY !!!!!!!!!!!!!", Isaac screamed.

"I am almost done babe....",Scott was struggling and typing on his phone with one hand,as his other hand was busy blocking a very very irritated Isaac.

"What are you doing in it anyway? I am right here.... Is there anyone else in your life?",Isaac sounded jealous.

"How can you say such a thing??? I am wounded.",Scott made his magical puppy dog eyes.

"Blame the hormones....",Isaac said annoyingly.

"Ohkay..... m sorry,I was just setting reminders,you are only a week away,I want everything to be right.",Scott replied.

Despite Melissa's doubt about Deaton,Isaac and Scott are really happy to have him by their side.He helped them in the past so many times and they know that he will handle this with perfection.The fourth month is nearly ending and Isaac is huge now.He replaced almost all of his clothes due to his growing bump.Melissa has gone spiral over pink....pink toys,pink frock,pink mittens....pink on and on and on.... almost half the Beacon Hills' pretty clothes are now purchased by her, and she never takes the opinion of the boys, saying that they know nothing about a girl's wardrobe.Deaton has given them the date of surgery.As the day is coming near,Scott is getting more and more anxious.Isaac is finally normal and everything is on right place.He is going to have a new responsibility and he will do anything and everything to make them happy.

Isaac was sitting on his bed with Scott.He takes the phone away from Scott and starts talking.

"C'mon....why are you so worried? It's not like i will go into a labor or something... she is going to be delivered surgically,we know Deaton is good at this.",Isaac assured Scott with a smile.

"I know ....but",Isaac put a finger on his lips.

"No ifs and no buts,I know you won't let anything happen to us........we trust you .",Isaac leaned in to get a kiss but failed,so Scott came to him instead.

"Damn this phone",Scott's phone started to ring and Isaac felt like feeding it to the neighbour's dog.

Scott chuckled and picked it up,"It's Mom......hey Mom."

"Scott.......",Melissa sounded odd to him.

"Mom you okay?,"Scott asked and Isaac suddenly became attentive.

"Hi Scott .....missed me?",Scott felt like his body is on fire.

"Peter....",Scott hissed.

"If you touch her, I will end you.",Scott was practically screaming making Isaac shiver a little.

"Oh c'mon Scott,she is too old for my taste.....",Scott can hear him smirking.

"Shut up !!! ",Isaac jumped on his reaction and Scott instantly controlled himself.

"I just want to talk and I knew that you are gonna kill me if I came in front of you without a leverage.",Peter was very calm as always.

"You think we are gonna trust you after what you did...",Scott's anger was bubbling up.

"Well,it's your choice....I think you know better than anyone else that I have a slightly disturbed moral compass.",Peter scratched his nail deep on Melissa's cheek and she screamed.

"Wait ...Mom.....ok .....where?",Scott's heart was beating heavily and Isaac felt his eyes tearing up on Melissa's scream.

"The cottage.....call Derek,he knows.",Peter hung up.

* * *

 

Isaac stood up when he heard Stiles jeep and Derek's car,they entered the house almost running.

"Stiles,take Isaac to Deaton's now and both of you don't leave until I call.",he looked at Derek who nodded and left to start his car.

"Alright...be careful,Isaac let's go",Stiles started walking towards the door,but Isaac held Scott's hand.

"I am having a bad feeling about this",Isaac's heart was beating faster.

"You have to calm down Isaac,it's not good for you .",Scott clutched his hand tighter but Isaac didn't look into his eyes.

"Hey.... I need to know that you are okay,so that I can save mom.",Scott held his face up.

"Just........ bring her back.Don't let that monster hurt her like he hurt me.",Isaac looked him in the eyes.

"I promise.",Scott kissed him and left with Derek.

* * *

 

Isaac was continously biting his lips.He was worried more than anyone could imagine.Peter is insane,he knows that and there is nothing like right or wrong in his dictionary.He always has a motive.But they can't figure out what is it.

"Isaac ...buddy you need to calm down......",Stiles sounded worried seeing Isaac restless.

"I know,but it's confusing.....why is he  doing this?I can't understand.",Isaac said

"I know ....it's bugging me too .Peter is too smart to play such a dumb game."

"STILES....LOOK OUTTTT !!!!",Isaac screamed.

The windshield of Stiles' jeep was suddenly blocked by a heavy figure with glowing blue eyes.

* * *

Derek and Scott stepped out of the car and stood in front of the cottage.It was foolish to underestimate Peter but Allison and Lydia were out visiting Lydia's aunt,so it's only Scott and Derek against him.It's not his powers but his shamelessness they are afraid of.

"I can smell him....",Derek whispered.

Scott entered slowly into the cottage,and sniffed.Melissa was definitely here somewhere and he can sense fear in the environment.He knows his mother is a tough one to break,she faced Deucalion,she shocked the twins,something must have shook her badly.

"SCOTT.....",Derek called and Scott ran towards the voice.

He saw Melissa with a gag in her mouth.She laid on the ground with hands tied behind her back,struggling to get them free.There was a big scratch on her cheek stained with her blood.

Scott ran towards her and Derek quickly started searching the whole cottage for Peter.When Scott tried to free her hands,she was trying hard to speak.He took the gag out and Melissa let out a long breath.

"Isaac....where is Isaac?",Melissa was frantic at the moment.

"He is okay....mom...are you alright?",Melissa seemed restless.

"It's him.....he played you.....he is after him",Melissa swallowed hard to breath.

Scott's eyes widened after hearing those words.

"What do you mean...uh....mom.........what are you........???",he was interrupted by his cellphone again.

"Stiles",Scott said almost without breathing.

"HE TOOK HIM SCOTT.......PETER.....HE .... HE TOOK ISAAC. ",Stiles screamed.

 

 


	12. Guardian

Scott and Derek jolted out of the car with Melissa following them.Stiles approached them,he was bleeding due to a cut on the side of his forehead.

"What happened ?",Scott asked impatiently,analyzing his wound simultaneously.

"He crashed on the windshield and uh ..... I tried to lose him but ...but I lost control..and when I woke up ,they were gone",Stiles said in a hurry while Melissa ran her hands slowly on his back.

Scott felt like everything is spinning around him.Peter took Isaac,and he knows that Isaac is strong,but in his condition right now,he is horrified to think about any possible scenario that can happen to him or his baby.Melissa was crying.She feels like it's all happening because of her.Stiles on the other hand was barely able to speak due to the incident that just happened.

"Why?I dont get it?",Derek was furious now.

"I am sorry ...I am so sorry..",Stiles kept on saying that.

"It's not your fault......take Mom to Deaton's...you take the car..",Scott was saying it but his mind and body lacked synchronization.

"Let's go....he won't be too far if he has Isaac with him....we need to hurry before he gets out of reach.",Derek pulled Scott,ready to search Isaac in the woods.

"Wait ....",Melissa stopped them.

"Mom...go ,I promise I will bring him back.",Scott said in a hurry,there were so many emotions flooding inside him but he was not able to express them or he won't because he has to be strong ...now ...Isaac is in danger,he has suffered enough....he won't let Peter hurt him or his baby ...not a chance in hell.

"I know,I know you will,but there is something else you should know.When he captured me,he said something about completing the last ritual or something ,it wasn't very clear,but I think it is related to something in the past.",Melissa revealed.

"Last ritual??",Derek asked in confusion and Scott was even more clueless.His mind was fogging with so many thoughts and terrors that he wasn't able to focus on anything.

"You said it may be something related to the past.The only thing related to past with rituals were the human sacrifices......",and suddenly Stiles cursed himself for saying this ,because everyone was in dread now,thinking about what this means.

"No no no no .....this can't be happening...you mean Peter is going to sacrifice him?",Derek said and Scott's blood started to burn hot.

"But why ?????",Scott was losing it now.

There was silence for a moment,when Stiles started with trembling lips,".........................Because ........HE IS A GUARDIAN NOW."

All eyes were now fixated on Stiles,who was looking down on the ground.Shaking with fear ,he continued,"Remember when Jennifer gave Derek a choice between him and the three parents?I think it was because he was a guardian too .... an alpha .... protector of his pack....same as Isaac is protecting his baby."

"Oh my God.......",Scott took his head in his hands,tears were coming to his eyes

_Isaac .....sacrifice.....no ......he cant let that happen..............he can't lose him again ........he won't let his baby suffer because of that bastard._

"We need to hurry...",Scott said,when Derek grabbed his shoulder.

"What's the plan?",Scott looked into his eyes.

"We will find him..................................... AND WE WILL KILL HIM !!!!! ",Scott's eyes were shining red.

* * *

Isaac woke up with a searing pain in his back,his head still spinning because of the crash.He tried to wrap his belly immediately in his hands for the baby to be safe ,but he couldn't move them. His hands were tied to the back of a tree with chains.A chain was also around his neck.He struggled to get free in a sitting position.When he tried to scream for help,he saw a blurred figure emerging out of the dark.

"Hello Isaac..",Peter said in his usual sarcastic tone.

"Let me out...now",Isaac gritted his teeth.

"You should calm down ...it's not good you know....for the child",Peter grinned devilishly.

"If you even try to harm her.....I will destroy you.They will find me the moment I will scream.",Isaac threatened him.

It was difficult to breath with chains around his neck.He felt his legs going numb,and the pain was travelling from his back to the lower part of his belly.But he knew, that they will hear his howl. Peter started to laugh and Isaac became confused.

"Yeah...sure you can try that too...if your howls can escape this circle of mountain ash around you.",Peter gestured his hand over the circle.

Isaac started gasping,it wasn't the effect of Peter's smart plan ,but it was because the pain in his belly was increasing by every passing second.

"Hmph .....huh....ha.....why are you doing this?",Isaac tried to scream but he only managed to whisper because of the pain.

"Because I need power ..........so I am gonna finish what Darach started.....finish it with the last sacrifice......Guardians."

_Isaac felt like someone stopped his heart..........sacrifice.......him and his unborn child.........._

"No... no ...you can't do this to her....",Isaac started panting due to the pain.

When peter didn't gave him any response ,he tried to get free again,which left him screaming and moaning with pain.

"Please .....Peter ....aahh.....why her ??She is not even born yet....you.... ah ....you can kill me if you want but please .........don't kill her."

"You don't understand ....do you? A sacrifice is a fuel to the Nemeton and in this case you are the fuel Isaac.Why do you think I waited this long?..........Because your bond to your child gets stronger by time......and this spark to protect your blood is what I want.",Peter said.

Isaac was fidgeting with his shackles and was trying to break free.The baby was getting more and more restless,and Isaac started coughing blood....... _black blood_.

Isaac's eyes widened in horror,his blood was black,the baby was moving too much.........something is very very wrong.

"What ...hmph.......what did you do?",Isaac coughed even more blood.

"It's called a three fold death .................remember?",Peter was still grinning and Isaac felt like punching his face into a pulp.

He started sweating and his lungs were struggling for air.But he has to fight ....he has to fight it for his baby......for Scott....for their baby's life.The pain was something he never felt before,like someone has poured acid inside him.He broke the shackles of his hand by his claws and then opened the chains of his neck and wrapped his arms around his stomach.

"It's going to be okay ,baby...... it will be ok.",he mumbled and tried to breath but the pain was too overwhelming to concentrate on anything else.

He noticed that his hands were not healing.He looked at Peter and opened his mouth but all what escaped was a painful scream.

"Yes....wolfsbane....as I knew that you will easily skip the two parts of three fold death,the accident......the chains.Now, its time for the final move to activate.",Peter said very casually.

"Ahhh ......please ......please don't kill her......",Isaac held his belly and writhed on the ground,digging his claws deep into the dirt.

Suddenly ,Peter smelled something in the air....no no no no .......it can't be ......the cottage was on the other end of the forest......they can't be here this early......now it was Peter who wanted to scream....who dreaded what is going to come .

First ,he saw red...........only a pair of red fiery eyes......eyes that screamed that they will create a havoc in the forest.

"He is here...huh ......he is here.",Isaac tried to smile between his agony.He can feel him,he can feel the rage which Peter was going to face....he can feel Scott.

"Listen to me......wait................. listen for a second.", but Scott kept on walking towards him and Peter kept on walking back until his back hit the chest of his own nephew.

"Derek......son.......help me...he wi...",before he could finish, Derek gripped his neck so tight that he wolfed out,glaring his blue eyes and facing Scott.

"Don't call me that.........",Derek's fangs were shining in the slight moonlight.

That's when Scott came and put his claws inside him,blood pooling from his stomach and lips,while he watched Scott with disbelief,still wearing a disgusting smile.

"..........Now you are a killer too.....",he said with blood bubbling out his mouth.

"No.....I am a guardian of my family.",Scott slashed his throat.

 


	13. The hard choice

Scott looked at Isaac who was screaming and gasping.He rushed towards him ,but the circle of mountain ash threw him away.Isaac raised his hand towards him ,but another stroke of pain rendered him helpless and he collapsed on the ground again.Scott started pushing the barrier created by mountain ash and Derek kept on consoling Isaac with his words.

Scott kept on pushing,he was already tired after running all the way through the forest,but seeing Isaac like this was digging a hole in his chest.Derek was looking at both of them helplessly,waiting the barrier to be broken by the alpha.

Scott almost fell into the circle when the barrier broke,and took Isaac in his arms.He was pale,as if life was slowly leaving him.His lips and chin were stained by the black blood and he was coughing with his eyes shut because of the pain.

"Isaac ..."

"Scott..",Isaac clutched his t shirt with his fingers like a life support.

"M here ........I am right here......you will be fine.",Scott tried to get up but Isaac stopped him.

"No..ooh .....no no no.....",Isaac was struggling hard to breath.

"You have...hmph....you've to get her out.....get her out now.",Isaac said.

"What?",Scott looked at him in horror,while Isaac started coughing more blood.Scott looked at Derek helplessly.

"Ple...eeeh......please ,Scott please ....he poisoned me",Scott was starting to feel useless now.

"But you will bleed ,you wont be able to heal.",Scott tried to talk some sense into him.

"You promised...you...ahhhhh",Isaac gave out a heart wrenching scream and Scott at once pulled him to his chest.His tears started to fall ,when he felt that everything was out of his control and his mate and his child are suffering.He kept on taking Isaac's pain,but he was already weak by breaking the barrier.

"Please save her Scott....please ....",Isaac was crying,his breathing was becoming hitched.

"Scott,it's the only way you can save both of them,if you take her out,then we can save him too or they will both die of the poison.",Derek grabbed Scott's shoulder and said those words as fast as he could. 

"But Derek.....",Scott couldn't finish his sentence as Isaac's hold on his t-shirt was getting tighter.

"It's the only way.....if we take her out,she is safe......then maybe we can save hi....",Derek was immediately interrupted by Scott.

"What the hell is wrong with you ,I can't choose between them."Scott was surprised at Derek's decision.

"I am not telling you to choose ,I am telling you to decide.........Scott, please we are running out of time.",Derek said as he tried to take Isaac's pain.

_Scott can't do it,he knows he can't.....God he can't even imagine it being happened ,but he promised......he promised Isaac that he will protect them.....them ....both of them......but how?????....._

"Do it",he said to Derek.Derek shifted towards Isaac's legs and Isaac gave them a weak smile of triumph.

Scott took his face in his hands and Isaac held his wrists tightly.

"Just ....just keep looking at me ...okay .....",Scott touched his forehead to Isaac's and both of them shut their eyes.Derek rolled the shirt to make his belly visible,his hands were trembling too.He didn't want Isaac to suffer anymore,but this is the best they can do.

He started to tear the skin,blood started to drip and Isaac threw his head back due to the pain and screamed,digging his claws into Scott's wrists.Scott brought him close and again joined their foreheads together ,both of them crying.Isaac's breathing was now totally uncontrollable and fast.

And then they heard it,the slow,muffled cry of a little baby.Isaac took a large breath and collapsed on the ground and Scott turned in such a speed that he could have broken his neck.Derek was holding her......their daughter.........their baby.......slowly squirming and crying in Derek's arms.

"Give me your shirt.",Scott removed it at once and Derek wrapped her in it safely.

"She okay....???"Isaac asked them,he was struggling to look at her but his body was now betraying him.

Derek took his jacket and pressed on Isaac's wounds to slow down the bleeding.

"She is okay....she is alright.",hearing those words Isaac's eyes started to flutter and he closed his eyes in exhaustion.

* * *

 

There was a silence at Deaton's clinic.The little girl was asleep in Melissa's arms while Derek was just sitting on a bench.Stiles was walking in and out of the door,and Scott was sitting besides Isaac's bed.He looked white and pale and almost bloodless,tubes running in and out of his body.It's been six hours and there was no sign of healing.Deaton cleansed him of wolfsbane,but he lost a lot of blood.His body was struggling and failing.After taking too much pain from him,Derek and Scott couldn't do it anymore.They reached their threshold.Melissa was crying and smiling at the same time.She was holding her granddaughter in her hands,she is so happy....but seeing Isaac,she just couldn't bear what both of her boys are going through.Scott's eyes are red,but it's not because he is an alpha ....it's because he had cried his heart out .....

Isaac took a deep breath and slowly opened his eyes.They were drowsy as if he was carrying a weight in his eyelids.He opened his mouth but he had no strength to form words.

"Hey......",Scott brushed his curls and wiped out his tears with other hand.

"Where is she?",Isaac uttered in his lowest voice.

Melissa came in and took her close to his eyes, so that he could see her.He looked at her and his tears started to roll on his cheeks.

"She is beautiful.",Isaac said closing his eyes.

Melissa couldn't bear it anymore.She kissed Isaac's forehead and rushed out,taking the little girl with her.

Scott held his hands and Isaac took it under his cheek and released a long breath,calming down in the warmth of Scott's hands.

"You can't do this to me.",Scott said making Isaac opening his eyes again.

"I am sorry....",Isaac clutched his hands tighter.

"No....you can't leave me .....you just can't....",Scott wiped his tears and widened his eyes at him,but Isaac knew that it's too late now.He smiled helplessly at him,

_God knows he wants to stay....he wants to live with his daughter and mate....he wants to watch her grow with scott......he wants to do so much.....but he is running out of time._

"You will fix everything......you always do....",Isaac whispered to Scott but he nodded his head.

"No I can't let you go......I won't....",Isaac laughed weakly and said,"That's what you're really good at....huh...not letting me go? "

"Yes....yes.....because ......YOU BELONG TO ME.",Isaac's tears started to fall on Scott's wrists.He felt like his short life finally achieved what he yearned for.Scott said those exact words when he raped him.......but what he said today was different......it was what Isaac wanted to hear .....wanted to feel for a long time.

"I do ....",he replied and his eyes started to close slowly,his hold on Scott's wrist was getting weaker and Scott panicked.He touched his face and started calling his name ......but Isaac's breathing was getting slower and his heart was going down.....

"Nooooo.........you are not leaving.",saying these words, Scott took his both hands in his and started taking his pain....the black liquid rushing furiously from Isaac to Scott and Isaac took a gasp and opened his eyes.....looking at Scott ,he started breathing fast,saying from his eyes to stop.........Scott's eyes were red and the pain was now travelling to his whole body...Derek and Stiles came running in and tried to separate them ,but Scott didn't let go of his hands and kept on doing it.He screamed at the top of his lungs and Isaac's eyes became golden........the red spark of scott's eyes slowly fading to a rich gold and he collapsed over Isaac .......both of them lying still.....motionless....with their eyes closed. 

 


	14. Alpha

Scott slowly opened up his eyes.....his vision blurry and his whole body felt hollow.He tried to move but found himself constricted......because there were two people on this little hospital bed.

Scott tried to focus and saw Isaac lying next to him,looking at him .He closed his eyes again to resolve the difference between the dream and reality and opened them again.He still found Isaac at the same place.

"You are okay...",he said,his happiness barely contained in his voice and Isaac grinned.Scott felt like the whole room lightened up with that priceless smile of him and then.......BAMM.

Isaac slapped him hard on his cheek and he yelled.

"Whoa......what the hell?Did you change your soul with Derek while coming back?",Scott asked him annoyingly.

"Shut up .....you deserve it.....",Isaac replied in a low whisper.

"Why?",Scott asked with innocent puppy eyes.

"What you did......you almost died Scott.",Isaac tried to remain angry,but his eyes couldn't hide the pain he felt while Scott was healing him.....how Scott was broken, seeing him in pain.

"Still better than watching you die in front of me.",Scott said without looking into his eyes.

Isaac pulled him close and kissed him,their lips brushing and eyes closed.

"Uhum Uhum....",Stiles coughed to make them aware of his presence and they separated shyly from each other.Stiles came in and Derek and Melissa followed him.Stiles was holding their little girl.

"As both of her fathers are not dying now........I guess there is a room for one more."He adjusted the little bundle of joy in between and both of them turned to their sides.Isaac buried his nose in her neck and taking a breath of relief to hear her heart steady and calm.Scott was rubbing little circles on her cheek with his thumb.

"Do we have a name yet?",Melissa asked them.

"We are gonna call her SKY.....Scott and Isaac's little SCI.",Scott said looking at Melissa and then at Isaac,who smiled at once giving acceptance.

"Whoa ...this is really short....I was thinking maybe.....",Stiles said but was shushed by Derek

"Shut up.........it's perfect.",Derek said and looked at Stiles again.

'Sky it is...",he waved his hands in the air and everyone started laughing.

"I am sorry",Isaac said to Scott.

"Why?",Scott lifted his eyebrows in worry.

"You are not an alpha anymore.....in fact, the pack doesn't have an alpha anymore.",Isaac said looking down.

"I think you may want to reconsider that.",Stiles said to them smiling.

They looked at sky who was slowly yawning and opening her eyes.......eyes ,which were flashing red.

* * *

**EPILOGUE**

Scott and Isaac were sitting together on the bus,returning from cross country.

"Quit it......",Scott kicked Isaac as he kept on shaking his legs in nervousness.

'I can't.......it's still an hour before we reach home.",Isaac said.

"She's not alone....Derek and Stiles are with her.",Scott rubbed his shoulder.

It's the longest time they've left Sky alone in two years.Everyone had to attend stupid cross country meet and they had no option but to leave her with Derek and Stiles,as Melissa was in the hospital.

When they reached home,Isaac raised his hand to knock,but Derek opened it before, panting and eyes wide.

"What's happening ?",Isaac heart came to his mouth watching Derek like this,but Derek smiled and hugged him tight.....too tight.

"I've never ever been this much happy to see you.",Derek said and Scott got inside pushing them away.

And then they saw Sky running,a plastic sword in her hands,her pudgy cheeks and golden curls bouncing as she ran,waving the sword in air and blinking her brown eyes.

Derek left Isaac and hid behind his back leaving Isaac confused ,while Scott lifted Sky in his arms and stopped her speed.

"Daddy....",she screamed happily and kissed him on his cheeks.Scott pinched her nose and asked,"Where did you get that?",he pointed at the sword.

"Aunt Ally....",she said proudly and jumped towards Isaac.He took her in his arms and kissed her on her forehead.

"Papa...",she buried her face in Isaac's neck and and started tickling him,making Isaac laugh.

"You guys are back huh...",Stiles came from the inside and chuckled after seeing Derek hiding behind Isaac.

"Sky ,why were you chasing uncle Derek?",Isaac asked pretending to be angry.

" _He took teli pom my pie_ (he took cherry from my pie).",she said pointing her sword at Derek.

"I didn't know.",Derek said in the nicest way possible.

"Wait ....you gave her pie?",Isaac looked at Stiles and his smile was gone.

"Oh c'mon .....I gave her very little.",Stiles said in his defense.

" _Dean Wintettel loves pie_ (Dean Winchester loves pie)",she said in a singing voice and Isaac was losing it now.

"You watched Supernatural with her.......Stiles she is just two...",Isaac screamed at him.

"Calm down Momma......her both fathers are werewolves and she is an alpha herself.....no horror tv series is gonna be enough for her ......and plus you should have totally seen the way she growled at Derek...",Derek gritted his teeth at Stiles,who was grinning at him.

"Really....?",Scott said and took sky from Isaac and put her on the ground.

"Go get him....",Scott winked at her and Derek started running inside the house with Sky chasing him down her sword.

Isaac looked at Scott and he came and kissed him.

"I am not getting distracted by this.",Isaac said after the kiss.

"Okay ......",scott sighed and said ,"Stiles ......no more pie....it gives her sugar rush......because someone fed her a lot of choco chips in the past.",he said and started laughing.

"oh no you didn't....",isaac jumped at him but missed.

"I did....",Scott said and ran inside the house with Isaac running after him,starting another chase in the house,while Stiles kept laughing.

They fell on the couch together and kissed.

"I love you...",Scott said to him.

"I love you too...",Isaac replied chuckling.

"I love you tooo......I love you tooooo.",Sky started jumping on the couch ,landing in between of them,leaving all the three laughing.

 

THE END

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to all who read and appreciated this.....it means a lot to me :)


End file.
